The One With Dante's Inferno
by MontytheRavenclaw
Summary: A one shot between Stiles and O.C. taking a break to go ice-skating during regular hours. A fluffy date.


"C'mon, you're gonna love this." he tugged me gently forward.

"Stiles. I'm not so sure about this."

His facial expression remained unmoved as he continued to pull me-eager like a kid dragging their parents downstairs to the Christmas tree. I continued, "I remember this one story where this girl, she did this, but she fell, and before she could get up-her hands were completely . Blood pouring everywhere. Screams, Stiles, and pain, mayhem!"

He nodded, turning to look back at me. He held a solemn look, "I see. And you were present for this accident?"

"…No…"

"Oh, but you knew the girl it happened to then?"

I bit my lip while shaking my head.

He nudged me in the shoulder. "Then how are you so sure it's going to happen to you?"

"I er-I mean, I guess…I'm not?"

He smiled as we approached the edge. "Besides," he held my hand tighter, "I wasn't there when that girl had her accident, but you know where I am now?"

I gulped, looking out at the mass of people twirling and zooming by.

I intertwined our fingers through our gloves. "You're with me."

He held up our connected hands up, leading me forward, then as he glided backward, he took my other hand as well, pulling gently. "I'm with you."

Slowly, I stared at his brown eyes only as I took one step and another as I followed him onto the ice.

Once we were out completely, with me practically bracing the wall with small baby steps, Stiles looked over, "See? It's not so bad, right?"

"Uh huh."

Stiles was gracefully gliding alongside me as toddlers raced by. He chuckled, taking my hands from the wall. I immediately splayed them on either side of me for balance, unmoving.

"Look, okay, I've got you," he said from behind me. His fingertips were light on my waist, with half a foot between us. "It's like walking with socks on, okay?"

I nodded.

"Like when you're a kid."

I nodded again, refusing to move.

He laughed, then placed his head on my shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, Em."

I nodded again, then took a deep breath. One small step, with my legs shaking.

"That's good! That's really good!"

I took another step, but lost my balance. My face was an inch to the ground before I heard Stiles's voice, "I've got you. I've got you." He stood me up on wobbling feet, facing him. He smiled, "You're doing well. Keep going," before turning me around again.

"What's that saying again?" I took another step. "'If you're going through hell, keep going'?"

Stiles laughed. "I'm guessing we're in the Dante's Inferno version then?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Winston Churchill."

"What?"

"The quote," Stiles said," it's by Winston Churchill."

"I know."

"I know you did," he teased, "I just like making you crazy." Then after a beat, "Hey, look."

I glanced at him behind me to see that he had let go and was waiting a yard away. "I think it's working."

I self-consciously spread my hands out again and looked down at my moving skates, "What? The ice-skating?"

As I picked up speed, Stiles skated beside me then held out a hand to me with a cheeky smile, "I meant the 'making-you-crazy' part."

I stuck out my tongue and shakily took his hand. He slowed down his pace to stay with me. He lightly kissed my cheek, "But I guess the ice skating is going well too."

" .ha." I said but gripped his arm tighter.

He pretended not to enjoy it.

As the rink began closing the night, we waited in the bleachers. I finished my ice cream cone while holding my right leg out. As Stiles unlaced it, he said, "See? We should do this again!"

I paused and held up his chocolate ice cream in front of him. "Hmm. Do you mean the part before or after I sprained my ankle?"

A drop landed on his nose and he was struggling to lick it off, "Ah, well. I think before that. Before that was fun. Wasn't it?"

I smiled as he took off my skate and laced it with the other one. "Yes, it was. We'll do it again."

"Good, I mean, it was fun." He swung my skates over his other unoccupied shoulder and went to return them.

When he got back, he helped me to my feet, then wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Can you walk?" Ignoring the blush creeping up my neck, I nodded.

"Good."

I gasped as he scooped me up into his arms. "Stiles! I can walk!"

"Oh this? This isn't for you. It's easier for you to feed me the ice cream this way. See?" He opened his mouth.

I hesitantly leaned his cone near his face before he bit the tip and swallowed. He finished with a satisfied grin. "This arrangement is all for me."

I smiled, scooting closer to his chest, enjoying the tint his face took on when I did. "Whatever you say. Onward, noble stead!" I pointed ahead with my cone.

He raised an eyebrow and remained where he was.

"…Please?" I tried, looking up at him.

He sighed and looked forward, walking away from the outdoor rink. "You're lucky you're cute," he muttered.

"Yeah? So are you."

He looked down at me with a grin and leaned close to my face. I gulped. When he couldn't get any closer, he paused then pretended to drop me.

"Hey!" I said, swatting at him with my now empty cone as he laughed. Needless to say, I held on tighter after that.


End file.
